Fate with Law
by myownreflection
Summary: PostHogwarts: It has been four years since they graduated and the wizarding world is expected to carryout a new law that has been set upon them by the ministry. Draco couldn't be more delighted but will his soon to be life partner,Hermione, agree?
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy, the richest and most sought after wizard in the current wizarding and muggle world for that matter was currently faced with a huge dilemma. His mother was regularly on his back. She wanted him to someday, more like very soon, bring home an **eligible** misses and not one of the constant bimbos with boobs bigger than the size of their brains. He had finally given up on finding his own bride and was trying to convince his mother that bachelorhood was suiting him just fine. She was not fooled and had already tried to set him up with thirteen girls. Sadly, in Draco's mind, none of them were _that_ girl. Draco actually had a vague idea who that girl was but he had squashed all hopes on that conquest after the last battle.

His father was killed and so were all but five death eaters. Draco was smart enough to know that blood meant nothing and it all had to do with magical ability. With the help of Dumbledore, he was able to keep his mother safe after his decision to join the order fresh out of Hogwarts. His desired conquest however was still his biggest rival no matter how much he changed for the better. Although they had become friends? No more like close acquaintances because they had bickered like a married couple. Draco wouldn't have minded the married and couple part. Having not seen her for more than two years now, Draco knew Hermione Granger had managed to steal his heart and not even know it.

"Draco dear? I know you said you wanted to shower and stay in tonight but I thought since tonight is the eve of your 22nd birthday we would go out?" Narcissa Malfoy, a forty-year old widow who still managed to look stunning, asked as she patiently waiting for Draco to accept. Draco was skeptical, the following evening his mother had insisted to hold a ball in honor of his birthday and Draco knew better to argue with his mother when it came to social functions held at the manor, but Narcissa seemed a put out from his lack of enthusiasm for tomorrow. So Draco knew what he had to do.

"Of course mother, just give me a few minutes to get ready and we can apparate to where you wish for us to eat"

"Oh Draco! Thank you! I was thinking we could dine at that restaurant you love so much in Diagon Alley?"

"That would be perfect. I'll meet you in the parlor in 15 minutes," Draco replied and quickly made his way to his closet to pick out something to wear. His current attire of just a towel probably wouldn't sit well with his socialite mother. Within 10 minutes Draco was looking extremely attractive and made his way to the main level of the mammoth five story Malfoy Manor.

"Mother shall we leave now?" Draco asked when he saw his mother waiting for him on one of the newly acquired brocade sofas.

"Of course Draco." With a pop both remaining Malfoys, one by blood and the other marriage, apparated to Patronus, a swanky wizard restaurant known to wizarding royalty as **the** place to be.

"Table for two, Malfoy," Draco told the hostess who was currently batting her lashes at him much to his mother's dismay. Draco supplied the hostess; with the name tag Serena, with the famous smirk known to make hearts melt, well according to Witch Weekly's description of Draco's best trademark in this year's "Hottest Bachelor of the Year Award".

"Draco, please refrain from making eyes with the hostess it's not decent," Narcissa chagrined Draco once they were seated. Draco's mind however was elsewhere. He had just since a flash of distinct red hair accompanied by a mess of black hair and a set of locks he immediately recognized as his past and hidden infatuation. Draco saw that Hermione was headed towards the restroom after excusing herself and he quickly made his way towards the restrooms as well.

He waited stealthily till she came out six minutes later and managed to look as if he had come out of the men's at the same time.

"Excuse me," Hermione quickly replied and then looked up to see whom the body she currently was pressed up against. Looking up Hermione saw, much to her shock, a set of **very** familiar bluish grey eyes looking at her with surprise. "Draco?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews, I'm new at this so I'm going to try my best 

_Last time:_

_He waited stealthily till she came out six minutes later and managed to look as if he had come out of the men's at the same time._

"_Excuse me," Hermione quickly replied and then looked up to see whom the body she currently was pressed up against. Looking up Hermione saw, much to her shock, a set of **very** familiar bluish grey eyes looking at her with surprise. "Draco?"_

"Granger, my haven't we grown up!" Draco countered with the usual smirk. He was looking at her with lustful eyes and Hermione began to feel a blush creeping up.

"Draco I thought you would have grown up but seeing how you are still the usual smarmy git I'll leave you to whatever you call you existence in life." Hermione was furious, she hadn't seen Malfoy since for over two years and she had never had feelings for him. Yet, when he looked at her like he wanted to ravish her right there in the restaurant she couldn't help but feel what she had felt. Really she couldn't blame herself since Malfoy was the most attractive male specimen she had ever laid eyes on but his infuriating personality made her want to slap him. She realized she was still pressed up against him and he was giving her a questioning look.

"Malfoy, I've got to go so if you could please move I would like to go back with Harry and Ron"

"Back to last names Granger? And I was getting so used to you saying my name, although I wouldn't mind you screaming it either…" Draco was having too much fun, he couldn't believe his luck and seeing Hermione here. He got an idea and decided to invite her and her two nitwits to his ball tomorrow. She was almost out of ear shot when he quickly walked up to her. "Hey Granger, my mother insisted on having this birthday ball for me tomorrow and um. I err… was wondering if you wanted to come?" Draco was NEVER nervous, this girl was seriously eating away at his pride. "You can bring Potty and Weasel too."

"Thanks for the offer Draco but I don't know if we can make it."

"Make what Hermione?" Harry had wondered what had kept Hermione and had left the table to go find her, seeing Malfoy talking to her he understood the holdup.

"I was just inviting Granger, Weasley and you to my birthday ball, don't laugh at me Potter my mother insisted!"

"Well it is a bit short notice but we were all going to go to the movie I'm sure we can do that another time, right Hermione" Harry innocently asked, he had heard a lot about Malfoy's social gatherings and new you should be privileged to be invited, let alone a person invite by the host himself. Hermione however was glaring daggers at Harry.

"Of course Harry," she responded through gritted teeth, her current look clearly stated I'm going to hex you once we leave her.

Draco was ecstatic and was about to go back to his table when Potter asked him, "Is it ok if I bring my wife, Ginny?" Harry and Ginny had married a two months after the end of the war. Draco had been invited to the wedding, which had been publicized throughout the wizarding community, and had had the privy of dancing with Hermione at the reception. Come to think of it, that was the last time he had really seen her.

"Yea, sure Potter. Well I must get back to my mother before she sends a search party after her lovely son." Harry and Hermione both snorted and walked back towards their table.

"Harry I don't know what you're playing at, but are you bloody crazy! You can't stand Malfoy and you just accepted his invitation!"

"Hey! I was being polite, unlike you." Harry said, "Ron you up for it right?"

"Hell yea! Aww come one Hermione have you not heard about Malfoy parties? Booze isn't the only great thing about them, the women there are unbelievable!"

"Ronald!" Hermione was furious, she would know have to spend an entire night with Ron making passes at wealthy women and Harry and Ginny fawning over each other. The thought was enough to make her gag.

"Ron does have a point Hermione….but I have eyes for only Ron's amazing and beautiful sister" Harry quickly said after the look Ron gave him reading he better not be looking at any of the other women except his only sister.

"Look Hermione, you and Ginny can spend an all girls day tomorrow before the ball, go shopping and the lot," Harry suggested, "and then we can all meet up at out place and go."

"Fine."

"Yay, Hermione this is going to be so much fun!" Ron was beyond ecstatic, he was now the second most valuable Quidditch player which was accompanied by a hefty salary but no female partner to share it with. Hermione was becoming tired of his constant serial dating which almost, and key word almost rivaled Draco Malfoy's.

"Harry just tell Ginny to meet me at my place around 8 tomorrow morning." Hermione grudgingly stated as she saw Ron and Harry fight over the bill. She paid last week so it was either of the two males out of the Golden Trio to pay.

Meanwhile at the Malfoy table… 

"Draco what took you so long?"

"Oh, sorry mother to keep you waiting. I ran into a few old school and order friends who I invited to tomorrow's gathering. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Draco, as long as one of them female?" Draco rolled his eyes at yet another hint his mother made on a female companion.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of not inviting a girl."

"Very well, shall we have our meal, I have to wake up quite early to prepare for tomorrow night."

A/N I'll update soon since I know how infuriating it is when an author doesn't update for like another week or two.

PS: keep those reviews coming lovelies 


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time:_

"_Not at all Draco, as long as one of them female?" Draco rolled his eyes at yet another hint his mother made on a female companion._

"_Of course, I wouldn't dream of not inviting a girl."_

"_Very well, shall we have our meal, I have to wake up quite early to prepare for tomorrow night."_

"Hermione wake up!" Ginny screamed for the thirteenth time. She had been arrived to Hermione's very impressive flat at exactly 8 and was surprised to see she was still in bed. The clock now read 8:10 with one last scream Ginny just pushed Hermione straight out of the bed.

_Thump_

"OW! Oh my god! What time is it?" Hermione yelped.

"8:10, know get your fat ass off the floor and go take a shower. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen and then we can head out to Diagon Alley. You look like you'll need some coffee, we can stop at Starknuts (a/n: wizard's Starbucks perhaps?) and get our usuals."

"Thanks Gin," Hermione blindly made her way to the bathroom as she heard Ginny Potter shut her bedroom door. Hermione groaned when she realized she had to go shopping for tonight's function. After a quick shower, she pulled on a pair of capri pants and a cream-colored babydoll top. She cast a quick drying spell on her hair allowing it to now fall in soft ringlets, falling two inches above her waist. "Alright Gin let's go" Hermione grabbed her purse and they both apparated to Starknuts with a 'pop'

"Hey Luna, can me and Hermione get our favorites? Thanks!"

"Ginny, you mean Hermione and I."

"Yeah whatever, Thanks Luna." Luna Lovegood creator of the famed Starknuts passed Ginny and Hermione their coffee. She spent one week each at her 13 Starknuts to ensure the best customer service from her employees. Currently she was at the Diagon Alley branch.

"I need to get a dress for the Malfoy's ball tonight, so you're going to have to help me pick one out."

"What about that one you wore to last years Wizard of the Year Award?"

"Oh, well ummm you see I think that ones a bit outdated?" Hermione secretly wanted to find some male companionship soon, she was only human and female after all.

"Well Hermione I didn't know you wanted to look so good for Malfoy, you should have just said so!" Ginny was grinning wildly.

"Shut up Ginny, can we start looking before I decide to tell Harry about that little incident at your bachelorette party?"

"You never seemed like the blackmail type. Let's head over to Madam Malkin's and see what we can find." The duo weaved their way through the crowded streets of the busy wizarding shopping area.

_Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor…_

"Master Malfoy, Mis..Mistress re..re..requests your attendance in the informal dining area a..aa…as soon as possible, sir," Mipsy stammered. There was only one thing she hated about servicing the Malfoys and that was waking up Master Malfoy. He had a surly temper when he was woken involuntarily.

"Tell mother I'll be down in a few minutes, Mipsy," Draco groaned as the sunlight streamed through the windows. The only downfall of Draco having the entire East Wing of the manor to himself was that was the side the sun rose in the morning. He swung the covers back and padded across the lush carpet to his bathroom. An hour later he found himself walking towards his mother's voice screeching at the elves who must have inaccurately set up the table cloths or something.

"Good morning, Draco. It's about time you decided to grace us with your presence. An hour is NOT a few minutes," Narcissa Malfoy fumed.

"No Happy Birthday? How indecent of you mother, and here I thought you actually loved me."

"I'm sorry Draco. I just want tonight to be perfect. We can not have a incident like the one the Parkinson's had last month."

"Of course, we don't need little transfigured caterpillars inching around the flower arrangements."

"Would you like your gift now? It's taken me ages to find, but I'm sure once I see your reaction it'll be worth it," Narcissa smiled warmly at her son. Without waiting for a reply she casted a quick 'accio Draco's present' and handed it to him. He looked expectantly at the lavishly wrapped gift in his hand and began to peel off the wrapping. His eyes grew wide as he saw the gold engravement on the cover of the dragon hide bound book.

"That's not just any _Hogwarts: A History _it's the first copy ever made and is also signed by the author." Narcissa gleefully said. Draco opened the book and turned to the first page. There enough was the scrawling signature of the famed author.

"Mother! I don't know how to thank you!" Draco was very happy with her choice of gift. He was not very materialistic much to everyone's beliefs. It was probably the effects of being very spoiled as a child that Draco didn't care much for money, although if he lost all of his he probably would.

"You could thank my by finding a wife and settling down." Draco just grunted a thanks again and walked out to the broom shed to go fly for a while. "Draco I want you ready for tonight at 6 and nothing later," Narcissa screamed before Draco was well out of ear-shot.

"Ginny, you have go to be kidding me. This dress is worth one-month of my paycheck!" Hermione was furious, she should have known dress shopping with Ginny would involve her having to spend so much money. She enjoyed saving her money not splurging on dresses for a party she didn't even want to go to in the first place.

"Hermione you look like amazing in the dress. You have to buy it!" Hermione took one last look in the mirror. She had to agree with Ginny on that. The dress, a pale yellow number with lace and sequins number, was very flattering.

"Alright, I guess I can let go once in a while right?"

"Right, now go pay and then we can head over for lunch somewhere." After stopping of at the cash register and eating at a small Italian bistro in Diagon Alley, the two girls made there way back to Hermione's Chelsea flat to grab of her few needed accessories and flooed to the Potter residence where they were going to get ready.

Around 6 o'clock Hermione made her way down to Harry and Ginny's living room. When she arrived Ginny and Harry were already there kissing on the couch.

"Guys I know this is your own house but I don't want to have to see Harry practically eating your face Ginny, on the couch I often sit on." Ginny was blushing and Harry grinning when they heard a pop signaling Ron's arrival.

"Hey guys, eww Harry you've got Ginny's lipstick all over your face." Ginny grabbed her wand quickly and cast a quick charm removing it form Harry's blushing face and reapplied some to her lips. The four of them then apparated to the Malfoy Manor's apparation point.

Draco was nervous. Hermione would be coming to his house for the first time and HIS birthday party. He had already threatened all male invitees from making any physical contact or sexual advances. His best friend Blaise Zambini found this hilarious and already planned on asking Hermione for a dance to spite Draco.

Draco looked around the ballroom in search for a certain former Gryffindor. At the exact moment he saw Hermione Granger walk in with her usual cronies. His jaw immediately dropped. Draco Lucius Black Malfoy had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Draco, close your mouth before you drool over your Armani dress robes," Blaise said after he noticed his friend's expression. Draco turned to glare at Blaise not bothering to deny his staring walked away from him and towards the newly arrived guests.

"Oh no, here comes Malfoy," Hermione groaned when she saw Draco's advancement towards her and his friends. Ginny snickered, earning her a questioning look from her husband and brother.

"Granger, Weasley, Potter and Potter, Thank you for coming." Draco said to his guests although the entire time he looked at Hermione, which didn't go unnoticed by the others. "Granger, you look lovely tonight" Draco smiled at her which made Hermione very nervous.

"Happy Birthday Malfoy," Ginny, Harry and Ron said together. Then Ginny nudged Hermione who had remained silent.

"Happy Birthday Drac..Malfoy," Hermione quickly said. Malfoy smirked, he had definitely heard the slip.

"Oh, Thank you. I hope you all enjoy yourselves. Oh, Potter a word with you? I would like to discuss some business matters with you."

"Of course Malfoy." Harry was a top auror for the ministry. He had a feeling Malfoy probably wanted him to do a background check on a future employee for Malfoy Enterprises.

"Way to go Hermione, you just embarrassed yourself in front of the richest wizard in the world at his birthday party," Ron mocked.

"Ronald go find some airhead to mate with like rabbits," Hermione WAS embarrassed and humiliated. She had almost called Malfoy, Draco and him being so civil with compliments rather than the usual insults over her appearance was unnerving.

"Hermione, why don't we get something to drink?" Ginny asked as she saw Ron wander off.

"Yea sure, I'm going to need something strong to make it through the night." Ginny grinned.

"Two Firewhiskies please, wait make that three," Ginny told the bartender. She took one of the shots and handed two to Hermione who didn't even protest and downed both within seconds.

Draco meanwhile had just talked to Potter about an employee he was thinking of hiring. He saw Blaise making his way towards Hermione. Draco narrowed his eyes and saw that Zambini was in fact about to ask her to dance even after he told him not to.

"Miss Granger, would you care to share a dance with me?" Blaise Zambini, a attractive Italian with olive skin asked Hermione.

"Of course she would." Ginny replied for her and pushed Hermione into Blaise's arm. Blaise took this time to look over at Draco who was glaring daggers at him. Blaise merely smirked and walked with Hermione to the dance floor. Hermione was too speechless to say anything.

Draco was furious. Blaise Zambini was going to pay for this. Fifteen minutes later, Zambini had his arm snuggly around Hermione's waist, too snug in Draco's opinion. He downed his entire glass of firewhisky and swiftly made his way onto the dance floor.

"Blaise, your girlfriend over there is about to kill you if you don't go and tend to her," Draco drawled. Blaise merely smirked at Draco's pathetic lie which proved to Blaise that his assumptions were right about Draco's feelings for Granger.

"Oh dear, must go to her quickly, Sorry Hermione," Blaise apologized.

"Ummm that's ok," Hermione replied.

"I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind taking over," Blaise said.

"Of course not, thank you Zambini. I WILL take over from here." Hermione was blushing like crazy. Malfoy was practically begging for a dance with her and she was surprised she wasn't refusing or making up an excuse. Blaise walked away and the next thing she new Malfoy had an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her to him intimately and had his hand in hers. Hermione realized her other arm was limp and hanging from her side. She quickly placed it on his shoulder.

"Ginny, why is Hermione dancing with Malfoy?" Harry asked as he glided passed the surprising couple.

"Come on Harry, she's just being a nice guest." Ginny smiled. The night moved on and all that Hermione knew was that Draco Malfoy danced with her and only her. That's all either of them were thinking about, strange how enemies can change so much.

The current predicament of Draco and Hermione did not go unnoticed by Narcissa Malfoy, who was mingling with guest sporting a knowing smile. The next morning however, the entire wizarding world will be given a surprise that may change the outcome of everything.

A/N: the next chapter will be the introduction of the marriage-law and so on. I hope this chapter was long enough. The first two were quite short.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this is the chapter with the introduction to the marriage law.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was grinning from ear to ear as she read the front page of the Daily Prophet. She called for Mipsy, "Mipsy, can you get me some parchment and a quill? And please hurry, this letter I am writing is of utmost importance."

"Of course mistress, Mipsy will be very quick." Mipsy scurried off. When she returned, Narcissa wrote her message in her neat and scrawling cursive.

_Dear Minister, _

_On behalf of Draco Lucius Black Malfoy I would like to place a proposal. Maybe we can have lunch today so I can discuss the lucky witch? We can have it in the greenhouse, be over around 12ish, we have much to talk about._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Narcissa knew the lucky with Draco would soon have permanently in his life will be to his liking.

* * *

Hermione was furious, she had just finished reading the main discussion on today's prophet._**The Ministry is Ringing Wedding Bells** _

_After a new decree that was passed late last night, all witches and wizards from the ages between 20 and 30, who are not yet married must be so within one year or the risk being removed from the wizarding society entirely. This decree is not just in England but also all over the world. The ministry has only given a few brief words regarding the new marriage-law. One being, if a proposal is mad, the witch or wizard must accept._

"What the hell!" Hermione didn't even bother finishing the article. How can they do this? She flooed Ginny to vent at her. "what are they thinking? Do you know how many divorces are going to occur from this?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Well that's the thing, you're not allowed to."

"What?"

"Honestly Hermione, didn't you even bother to fininsh the article?"

"No" Hermione grumbled.

"Look it can't be that bad, besides you'll be pushed into a loveless marriage and have to have a child within 2 years after the marriage."

"Gin, you're not helping, and your also biased since your lucky ass is already married." Hermione said as she rubbed her forehead. She felt a headache coming.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I can't help you with this, if you want I can get Ron to mae a proposal on you?"

"EW Ginny! Ron's like my brother. That would be disgusting and horrid." Hermione shuddered.

"I don't think you'll have to worry to much, it's not like you'll get a proposal this week. I'm sure It'll take a few days for it to pass through the ministry. If you're lucky, people will be so outraged they'll change the law?"

"Maybe, well Ginny I have some grocery shopping to do and Flourish and Botts sent their weekly newsletter and there's some new arrivals I want to purchase. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

While Hermione was having the worst day of her life, Draco felt like he was having the best. He woke up at an early 2pm in the afternoon and went to find his mother after showering and dressing for the day. His new Wizard Armani robes came in as well fitting perfectly as always. He was informed by Mipsy, his other was still having lunch with the minister since 12 o'clock.

Draco was curious, what would his mother be doing with the Minister of Magic? She practically hated him.

"Oh Draco dear, have a seat and drink some tea." Narcissa said when she saw Draco standing in the doorway of the greenhouse. She was in a good mood. Her proposal to the minister was approved!

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you?" the minister asked.

"Fine, Minister."

"Well I see a congratulations is in order."

"For what?" Draco asked looking at his mother suspiciously over the rim of his teacup. His mother had busied herself with a scone and was avoiding eye contact.

"For what? For your upcoming nuptials," the minister chuckled. Draco spit out his tea.

"Nuptials! To who?" Draco screamed. The minister looked taken back, he had assumed Draco knew of the arrangement, but the paperwork was done and Narcissa was very generous to the Ministry and we was not going to try and take away was Narcissa was hoping for.

"Mother?" Draco knew this was his mother's doing.

"Well you see Draco, as of today, you are an engaged man," Narcissa giddily said.

"An engaged man!"

"Draco, please stop repeating what is being said."

"And what does the ministry have to do with this, Mother?" She gave Draco the prophet for him to read the Marriage-Law article. Draco's eyes grew wide as his brain processed what he was reading. Then he groaned as he realized his mother's choice was already approved and he couldn't get out of it.

"Mother, may I ask who the witch is, or is that not my decisions to make to ask?"

"Stop being so dramatic, I happen to know your future wife is an amazing choice, which you will like very much. Her name is Hermione Granger, her blood may not be shall we say similar to ours, but she is the perfect choice." Draco spit out his tea for the second time that day. "Draco stop that, you're getting us all dirty from your childish behavior," Narcissa scolded.

Draco was appalled; he was going to be married to Hermione, THE Hermione? It sunk in and a smile began to form on his lips. He swiftly stood up from the table. "Where are you going?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know about you, but I have an engagement ring to go buy," with that Draco apparated to the family jeweler.

"Well Ms. Malfoy, I see my work here is done, I've already sent the proposal to Ms. Granger. Please come to the ministry tomorrow for the official contract signing."

"Of course Minister, thank you for everything."

* * *

Hermione came into her flat carrying 4 bags of groceries and quickly placed them on the kitchen counter. At that moment an owl flew in through the opened window and landed in front of her. Hermione recognized the official looking owl as a Ministry owl. She took the letter from it and fed it an owl treat. What could the Ministry possibly want, it couldn't be a proposal already? She opened the letter, which seemed to go on forever.

"I'm surprised the owl didn't die from all this weight." She mumbled to herself.

_Dear Ms. Hermione Jane Granger,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have a marriage proposal from Mr. Draco Lucius Black Malfoy.---------_

Hermione screamed.

Hermione was shocked, no shocked didn't even describe she felt.

"This can't be happening to me," she mumbled to herself as she tried to control her emotions. How was she supposed to have a relationship with the biggest egotistical prat in the world. She began putting away her groceries.

_CRASH!_

"I'll have to give up my virginity to him!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, why me?" Hermione broke down. How was she going to tell her friends? And her parents, they wouldn't be happy with their only daughter being forced into a marriage. Malfoy was probably ecstatic about the situation; he did make the proposal after all. She'd have to face his sexy…no vain self tomorrow to sign the contract, and to think she was starting to warm up to him since his birthday ball last night.

She didn't have a choice. Knowing the ministry, they probably wouldn't allow a fallout, so convincing Malfoy to change his mind was out of the question. Hermione needed sleep, because tomorrow shed also need all her energy to scream and yell at Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco happily wove his way through the crowd in Diagon Alley. He had just come from purchasing a ring for Hermione. Knowing Hermione, she didn't go for the traditional white diamond. He distinctly remembered her favorite color being yellow, so he purchased a 26-carat canary diamond ring (A/N: BEAT THAT PARIS HILTON, bitch.) for his future wife. He didn't know that after his purchase, the so-called trusted jeweler immediately flooed the prophet explaining that he was one of the first to know the notorious Draco Malfoy sexgod extraordinaire was getting married. 


End file.
